A Devoted Ninetales
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock sit down for lunch when they're attacked by a Ninetales. AshxMisty pairing. Cancelled!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Please be aware that I haven't watched an episode of Pokémon since I was in grade 9 high school, the animators didn't know when to stop. And since I don't watch it anymore the names of any Pokémon I use might be incorrect so please correct me if I get them wrong, and the towns and villages won't be the same as in the series. Also you will only see Pokémon speech when they are talking to each other. An Ash/Misty and Pokémon romance. And Misty doesn't have Togapee with her. I know you want to skip past this disclaimer but I think you should be aware of the adult situations that may pop up, turn back or comment if this offends you.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"Pokémon speech"

'_Pokémon thought_'

A Devoted Ninetales.

After hours of walking through the forest north of Sisko city, Ash, Misty and Brock stopped to take a break in a small clearing. Being in the middle of summer the temperature had already reached 30 degrees and the group was ready to collapse and wait for until night before continuing with their journey. Calling out Staryu and Starmie Misty slumped against a tree with the boys so her Pokémon could cool them down with their watergun attacks. Even Pikachu was glad for the cool down.

"Thanks you guys, come on back," Misty instructed returning her Pokémon to their Pokéballs after the boys and herself were thoroughly soaked. "I needed that,"

"Yeah, me and Pikachu both," Ash said turning to Misty to say something else when he notice her soaked tank top clinging to her chest. '_Since when dose Misty have boobs_?'

Out of the corner of her eye Misty could see Ash staring at her and smiled, knowing where his gaze was focused. Throughout their travelling over the years Misty had discovered that the skin on her chest and back became itchy during the hotter seasons whenever she wore a bra. Because of that she resorted to wearing an extra tight tank top under her yellow one which now thanks to her Pokémon was sticking to her breasts and erect nipples caused by the wind blowing against her soaked body. Deciding to have a little harmless fun with Ash, Misty pulled the suspenders off her shoulders and peeled off her yellow tank top almost taking her second grey top with it. Ash could only stare with his mouth hanging open as she wrung out her yellow top over her head, watching the water trickle over her already slick skin between her breasts and down her belly.

"Ash if you don't close your mouth you're likely to catch flies in there," Misty joked rolling her top up. "But if you like staring at my chest I won't stop you,"

"What're you talking about! I wasn't staring at your chest!" Ash screamed, his face matching the colour of his cap.

"Give it up Ash, even I could see you were staring. But it's perfectly normal for a teenager like yourself to start noticing women's bodies. It's all part of growing up," Brock added getting a giggle of agreement from Misty and Pikachu.

"It's not my fault she has such nice looking skin!" Ash shouted quickly clapping his hands over his mouth and turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Anything else you want to say about me?" Misty asked patting her neck with her rolled up tank top.

"Can we talk about this another time? I'm starting to get hungry," Ash complained not realising they were being watched.

"Then it's a good thing I made rice balls at breakfast, the nearest Pokémon centre is three hours from here," Brock replied taking a wrapped up bundle with ten rice balls from his backpack.

"Pika?"

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked suddenly hearing rustling behind some bushes to their right. "Is something there buddy?"

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu answered getting defensive.

"Must be a Pokémon," Ash said excitedly, leaping to his feet.

As fast as a quick attack a pure white colour Pokémon sprang out of the bushes tackling Ash, Pikachu and Brock faster than they could react. The attack happened so fast it wasn't until it was over that anyone realised the rice balls had been taken.

"That was odd, it attacked us and took our food. I've never heard a Pokémon ever doing something like this," Brock said looking in the direction it fled.

"What kind of Pokémon was that?" Ash wondered out loud getting back on his feet.

"It looked to me like a Ninetales, but its fur looked pure white," Misty answered quickly putting her yellow tank top back on, despite it still being wet.

"Think you can follow its scent Pikachu?" Ash asked grabbing his backpack.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded sniffing at the ground near the bushes.

"Let's go after it then!" Ash cheered.

Running ahead Pikachu followed the scent to another clearing near a river, there he found two pure white Ninetales resting in the shade of a large tree, both looked like they had been in a fight as the second one was lying on its side panting for air in the intense heat. Keeping himself hidden Pikachu watched as the first tore open the bundle with its teeth and paws.

"Hey, give that food back to my friends!"Pikachu ordered popping out of his hiding place.

"Stay away from us!" the first Ninetales growled putting itself between Pikachu and the other Ninetales.

"Give me that Food and I'll leave you alone," Pikachu said charging up for an electric attack.

"Stay away from my mate!" the Ninetales growled again baring its sharp teeth at Pikachu.

"Mate?" Pikachu blinked, his left ear bobbing.

"Hey look there's another Ninetales," Brock said, he, Ash and Misty catching up to Pikachu.

"And it looks like they've both been in a serious fight," Misty added staring sadly at the second Ninetales.

"Hey there Ninetales, we don't want to hurt. We just want our food back," Ash said slowly approaching them.

Before he could get close to the food the Ninetales charged tackling him hard in the chest then Brock before he could call out his Geodude, Pikachu was taken down just as quickly leaving Misty the last one standing. She was frozen in terror at the ferocity of this Ninetales, she had never seen a Pokémon attack someone like this and just stood their as the Ninetales unleashed a Flamethrower attack.

"Misty look out!" Ash shouted pushing her out of the way.

"Ash no!" she cried as he took the attack head-on.

"What are you so worried about? After all the times Charizard's burnt me to a crisp I've gotten used to it just like an electric attack," Ash joked looking like a cinder after the attack past. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Misty answered, taken back by his concern. "But why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he replied looking at the second Ninetails. "I wonder why that Ninetales is trying to keep ups away from the other one?"

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said pointing to Misty then the second Ninetales.

"The second one might be a female and that probably means they're mated to each other," Brock realised. "It doesn't want us to touch its mate,"

"But the female doesn't look too good, we have to convince the male we mean them no harm," Misty said slowly approaching the male. "Ninetales please listen to me. We don't want to hurt you mate, we just want to help,"

Instead of listening the male Ninetales charged at Misty only to be blocked again by Ash who took the tackle attack square to the ribs.

"Ash!" Misty cried as he dropped to his knees holding his chest in pain.

"I think that attack might have broken a few ribs," he chuckled wincing slightly. "You see Ninetales, I won't let you hurt Misty and I swear we just want to help your mate. There's a Pokémon centre not far from here where we she can be treated, please let us help you,"

"He's telling the truth. Ash would never hurt a Pokémon and he's risked his life many time to save mine, the rest of his Pokémon and his friends," Pikachu explained.

**Disclaimer: Yes I know this chapter is a little short but that's what happens when I never full plan new fan fic like this, and they normally end before they really start and I really should warn you that suck at writing fight scenes. If you want to see Mist tease Ash some more with her feminie wilds tell me and you might see her wearing a skimpy bikini. Also I realise the title is ****A Devoted Ninetales**** but I couldn't think of anything else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The title might be ****A Devoted Ninetales**** but it isn't centring on the Pokémon. The encounter with the Ninetails is what sparks the beginnings of Ash and Misty's relationship. And yes they are older than they were in the series. Also I recently remembered the Pokémon CD I own which just so happens to have the names of the Pokémon from the first series, so I won't get their names wrong. One last thing, I plan on giving Brock a girlfriend somewhere in this fan fic so any ideas for the character are wanted.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"Pokémon speech"

'_Pokémon thought_'

A Devoted Ninetales.

"Oh my God what happen to all of you?" a concerned Nurse Joy asked from behind the desk of the Pokémon centre/human hospital that Ash and the others entered, Brock carrying an injured Ninetales. Ash in the arms of Charizard with Misty hoping of its back, Pikachu on her shoulder.

"This female Ninetales has been injured, its mate attacked us try to protect her," Brock explained gesturing to the Ninetales at his feet. "It's possible Ash's ribs are broken,"

"Take the Pokémon into examination room 5 while I call a nurse," Nurse Joy instructed reaching for the phone.

"Thanks for the lift Charizard," Ash said wincing as he touched the floor.

"Grrr," Charizard nodded returning to its Pokéball.

"Does it hurt bad?" Misty asked helping him to a bench.

"Only when I breathe or move too fast," he replied.

"You idiot, you shouldn't have jumped in front of that attack like that," she scolded.

"Then you'd be the one with broken ribs not me. If I have to get hurt protecting you then it's a small price to pay," he explained smiling at her through the pain. "And one I won't hesitate to pay again,"

"But…," Misty began but was cut off by two doctors wheeling in a stretcher.

An Hour Later.

Brock, Misty and Pikachu were sitting in one of the cabins waiting for word on Ash's condition. Nurse Joy had already informed them that the female Ninetales and its mate were doing fine and the female was soon expecting pups. They were overjoyed of the possibility of seeing a Pokémon give birth and fortunate the Pokémon centre had a section for human patients as well. It seemed that this region had frequent cases of humans and Pokémon getting themselves injured. Misty had just finished a refreshing shower and was drying her hair when Nurse Joy entered their room.

"You're Mr. Ketchum's friends?" Joy asked holding a clipboard up to her white apron.

"Yes we are," Brock replied answering for Misty as she waited with baited breath for the news. "How is he?"

"Your friend is doing just fine, he only had three broken ribs but our doctors were able to knit them back together without complications. He's resting in recovery and should be on his feet by tomorrow morning," Joy answered smiling at the sighs of relief. "If you like we can move him here so he's with friends when he regains consciousness,"

"We'd like that very much," Misty replied clutching her chest as her heart rate returned to normal.

"Pi Pikachu," Pikachu added from the floor dragging Ash's Pokéballs in one of his spare shirts.

"Of course Pikachu, I'll take all your Pokémon for a check up once we'd moved Ash here ok," Joy said kneeling down to scratch the electric mouse behind the ears. "It's nice to see a trainer taking such good care of his Pokémon,"

"Ash is very protective of all his Pokémon, Pikachu the most. When Team Rocket tried to steal him Ash didn't stop until he got Pikachu back safely even though he had to risk his own life," Brock replied smiling at the memory. "Ash may not be the brightest trainer but he is one of the most dedicated especially when it comes to the safety of his Pokémon,"

"Pika," Pikachu murmured enjoying getting his ears scratched, his tail bobbing up and down.

It only took ten minutes to get Ash's bed from the recovery room to his friend's cabin and get him onto of the lower bunks so if he rolled off he wouldn't hurt himself even more and ruin the surgeons work. Misty couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Ash naked from the waist up with bandages wrapped around his chest leaving his shoulders and belly exposed. It was hard to believe a tackle attack from a Ninetails could have injured him like this. He still needed an IV drip in his arm for the night and a visit from the doctor when he regained consciousness and in the morning. Fortunately the tender caresses of Misty's fingers through his hair roused Ash from unconsciousness quicker that the surgeons predicted.

"Doctor he's waking up!" Misty exclaimed.

"Misty?" Ash asked groggily, trying to sit up only to be restrained my Misty.

"Don't try to move Ash, you've just been released from surgery," she reprimanded lightly pushing him back down by his shoulder. "Just let the doctor check you out first,"

"Uh… ok, but why are you wearing a towel?" he asked noticing her lack of attire.

"I just finished a shower silly," Misty sighed getting up to make room for the doctor. "I'll be back after I've changed,"

"Take you time," Ash mumbled as the doctor checked his pulse.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed excitedly jumping onto the bed next to Ash's head.

"Hey there Pikachu, sorry to worry you like that buddy," Ash said patting Pikachu with his free hand.

"Pika," Pikachu purred (A/N: Do Pikachu purr?).

"You seem to be recovering nicely Mr. Ketchum. Just make sure you take things easy for a few days, that means no Pokémon battling. You and your friends can stay here until we remove those bandages, though you'll have to stay in bed until morning," the doctor informed.

"If he doesn't stay in bed I'll break his legs," Brock chuckled cracking his knuckles.

"Well then I'll leave you to your friend's tender care," the doc replied taking his leave.

"So what happened with the Ninetales'?" Ash asked once the door was closed.

"It turns out the female was having pups and the male was protecting them. The Ninetales was so devoted to its mate it felt the need to protect her even if it meant getting badly injured in the process," Misty explained coming out of the bathroom wearing an aqua string bikini top and tight denim cut off shorts which hugged her backside. Her hair hanging freely from its normal pigtail.

"I know the feeling," Ash mumbled staring at Misty with his jaw hanging open yet again.

"Uh oh, Ash is staring again," Brock teased not wanting to pass up an opportunity to embarrass the 17 year old trainer.

"Oh quit teasing me, I only meant that I put myself in harms way because I didn't want Misty to get hurt. And it probably won't be the last time either," Ash replied, shooting his friend an annoyed look.

"Are you really willing to get hurt just to protect me?" Misty asked crouching next to him on the floor. "Do I really mean that much to you?"

"Of course you do. There were times when you were annoying but deep down I truly care about you. You were the one who decided to join me and Pikachu when you could have easily returned to the Cerulean gym," Ash confessed feeling very lucid.

"How come you've never told me before?" she wondered.

"It might be the meds they've got me on to stop me from feeling side splitting pain or it could be that you look really hot right now," Ash babbled with an insanely wide grin. "But you always look hot, maybe you should wear those shorts more often they really draw attention to your legs and stomach,"

"I'll go look for the doctor and ask him about this," Brock said taking Pikachu and the rest of their Pokéballs.

"Just give it up Brock we both know you're going to see Nurse Joy!" Ash chuckled. "But while you're out could you get me something to drink?"

"Yeah sure," Brock grumbled at being found out, closing the door behind him.

"So now that Brock is gone why don't you tell me more of the things you like about me," Misty suggested reaching her leg over so she was straddling his waist.

"I'd rather you get a haircut, you look much better with short hair makes your neck look longer," Ash replied lightly grasping her bare waist, rubbing his thumbs over her soft smooth skin. "I always wondered how soft your skin was, makes me wish I was a Pokémon just so I can cuddle against you. I wonder if your lips are this soft? Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?"

"Uh no," Misty answered blushing at his boldness and confession. "But I've wanted to kiss you for a while as well, I just never knew you wanted too,"

"Guess we were both stupid, but if you want to kiss me now you're going have to lean down since I can't sit up right now," Ash said moving one hand to cup her cheek. "Let's find out what a kiss is like,"

Swallowing the lump in her throat Misty slowly leaned down over Ash's chest keeping her arms on either side of his head so she wouldn't be pressing too heavily against his already injured ribs. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as her nose brushed against his the closer she got. When their lips finally made contact the only thing that went through either of their minds was the warmth and softness they felt through their bodies. Misty could even feel Ash's fingers brushing over the skin of her shoulders and slowly deepened the kiss by using her tongue to part his lips slightly and enter his mouth, moaning soft as his tongue immediately sort her's out. Soon they had to separate only when Ash made a small hiss of pain.

"Sorry, was I leaning on you too much?" she asked returning to her sitting position across his waist.

"A little but I'm kinda glad I was injured. It made me realise how much I love you," Ash replied tracing her sweet lips with his fingers. "You are so beautiful Misty,"

"Oh Ash, you have no idea how happy that makes me," Misty swooned, tears of happiness welling in her eyes. "And I love you too,"

**Disclaimer: And that's the end of chapter two, a little longer that the first so I hope you liked. I also hope you enjoyed the little scene between Ash and Misty and tell me if you think they should take their relationship slowly or just get on to the really hot stuff. Leave a review and I'll update when I can. Does anyone think I should change the title?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: In this chapter I'll introduce a girl who will become Brock's girlfriend and stop him from going after other women like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. But one thing I'd like to mention is the insanely short skirts they wear, if they were a few inches short Pokémon wouldn't be able to keep its G rating. Also I plan on making some things more adult, I'm not sure I'll have any lemons but there will be limes and suggestions for what Misty and Brock's new girlfriend could wear are wanted. **

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"Pokémon speech"

'_Pokémon thought_'

A Devoted Ninetales.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in," Misty said still sitting on Ash's waist.

"Oh hi, you must be Ash and Misty?" a cute brunette with pigtails asked stepping thought the door wearing long flowing floral green skirt and sleeveless denim button down shirt and dragging an unconscious Brock into the room. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything intimate,"

"Uh no we were just talking. Who might you be?" Misty asked moving off Ash to sit beside him. "And what happened to Brock?"

"Well my name is Cassidy but I like Casse, Brock and I have been pen pals over the internet for the past four months and we decided to meet up. He sent me an e-mail saying you guys would be in this region so I came here to this Pokémon centre hoping to find out if anyone had seen you," Casse answered going back out to bring in a tray of food and drinks. "He said to look for a slow witted trainer with a Pikachu out of its Pokéball and a redhead with a pigtail on top of her head. So when I saw the Pikachu being handed to Nurse Joy ten minutes ago I just went straight over and asked him who's Pokémon it was and when he realised it was me who he was cyber chatting with he passed out. That was after he was done getting your food,"

"At least he won't be going after every girl he sees from now on," Ash muttered loud enough for Casse to hear.

"Why's that?" she asked handing Misty her food and Ash's.

"You're too damn cute. Well not as cute as Misty but still cute," he answered trying to reach for his tray only to get his hand slapped away by Misty. "Hey!"

"Oh hush, I thought you'd enjoy me feeding you," Misty playfully scolded propping his head up with another pillow. "A girlfriend has to look after her boyfriend doesn't she?"

"Jumping in front of that Ninetales was the best decision I ever made," Ash replied running the back of his hand up and down her side. "Even Brock got something out of it,"

"It might have been a good decision but it was also reckless. Now open up," Misty said holding a fork with a chunk of meat to his mouth.

"Oh man, what happened this time?" Brock asked groggily finally waking up. "Hey wait! Where'd that cute girl go?"

"Uh, she's sitting right next to you Brock," Misty replied spearing another piece of meat for Ash with her fork.

"Hi," Cass smiled sweetly taking a sip from her coke.

"Uh hi," Brock replied dumbly. '_Yeah real smart Brock_,'

"You're not very articulate are you?" she giggled at his attempt to form a sentence. "My father always told me I was cute enough to leave a guy speechless,"

'_What the heck is wrong with me? Normally I'd be asking this girl on a date but I can't even form a single sentence when I'm talking to her_,' Brock pondered. "Uh would you…, I mean…, consider being my girlfriend?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," Cass replied, taking a bite out of her bread.

**Disclaimer: sorry to tell you this but I can't continue writing this fan fic, so I'm giving someone the chance to take over. I'm giving this fan fic away so hurry up because I'm only choosing one person and thank you all for your reviews.**


End file.
